Different Shades Of Blue
by DoubleMMia
Summary: Chapters of different oneshots. Chapter 7; Green Glove: Raven isn't happy that his back. In fact, she's so angry...She'd even be evil enough to wish Trigon to hail fire on his head and boil his body. Did I mention that Raven isn't happy? Cyborg/Raven!
1. Midnight Snack

**A Midnight Snack:**

Cyborg ate, glancing at the rain that pattered against the windows, gloom spread into his heart. He didn't like the dark sometimes…

It reminded him of her…

_Her…_

"_What's wrong? Scared of the DARK?" _

He closed his eyes. Munching silently on his meat sandwich, he hated the dark…He had accidentally grasped her hand when they had both been trapped. Nobody with them but themselves. He had smiled when she had said that she hadn't been scared, he had known. He had always known.

Because that night, when she had helped him defeat Overload and fix his car, even though she hadn't known it. She had opened up to him in a way he could never explain properly…Even to his mom, he couldn't explain it to anyone at all. He had tried to hide the feelings. He had tried so hard. Now he had what he had personally called 'The Ache'

He didn't know what this was. Love? Lust? Passion? How the hell was he supposed to know? That's what scared him.

He didn't _know_. And if Cyborg didn't know something…

That was bad. It must be bad. Cyborg didn't understand what this ache was, he didn't understand why it was constantly hitting him in the heart every time he looked at her. He had almost died when he saw her 'sacrifice' herself for the End of the world. He had almost cried when she had come back, healthy and happy. He had almost DIED when he saw her place a hug on the Boy Wonder. Jealousy had creeped into his system, something he hadn't experienced until that very day, when she, Raven and the Boy Wonder had hugged. He thought he was being paranoid, it was nothing. She didn't like Robin like that, in fact, she liked Aqualad more than Robin in romance! Yet, it had eaten him away until he had thrown the controller at Beast Boy in frustration. That had happened today and he had saw nobody since. Well, that was a lie really, he had heard Robin talking to him through his door, his words oddly comforting…

"_Cy? What's up?" The Boy Wonder asked, concern deep in his voice._

"_Nothing, go away." He grunted, scribbling on his notepad angrily, he didn't even know what he was doing._

"_I know something's up. Tell me what's wrong Cy. You can tell me everything and anything, remember Cy?" Robin asked, leaning his ear against his friend's door._

"_No I can't." He had replied harshly, scribbling harder and harder onto the piece of paper, his anger almost out of control._

"_What? Cy? Do you know who you're talking to? It's me! Rob!" Robin had gasped, simply taken aback at his friend._

"_Listen man…I'm sorry, you just can't help me. Y'know it's just hard, you wouldn't understand…" Cyborg had muttered, rubbing his chest with his mechanical hands soothingly. _

"_I can try to understand." Robin's reply had been quick, not a saying that he had taken much thought of._

"_Do you like Raven?" Cyborg had regretted it as soon as it had left his mouth._

"_Well, yeah. As a friend." Robin's calm voice made Cyborg feel guilty instantly. _

"_Oh…" Was all Cyborg could murmur. _

"_This is about Raven?" The Boy Wonder had said in surprise._

"_No." He had lied through gritted teeth._

"_Cy…I'm your best friend. You're like a brother to me. Don't play games that I can already see through." Robin had smirked. Cyborg didn't know how he knew, he just did…_

"_Do you like her like you like Starfire?" Cyborg had asked, his head in his hands, breathing heavily._

_Cyborg had heard a thump which he knew belonged to the Boy Wonder banging his head against the door._

"_You think I like Raven like that? And by the way…" Robin started._

"_Well…Yeah. And what?" Cyborg answered back, his eyes staring at the blue printed patterned carpet._

"_Guess what big guy, I don't like Raven like that. We're more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend…We should really stop saying like." Robin had laughed weakly._

_Cyborg lifted his head from his hands, staring at his door with a feeling of confidence. He chuckled weakly at Robin's sly way to cheer him up. It was starting to work though._

"_Thanks Rob…" _

"_No prob."_

Cyborg felt his human eye waver to the Game station. His loyal companion was so silent, it made Cyborg feel uneasy. Finishing his first meat sandwich, he started on his second, only looking up to see if anyone else was up.

He sometimes wished he was human. Then he could be attractive, he could have many more pickings when it came to women. Even though he wasn't even interested, Cyborg wanted to know what love was. Of course, he had his friend's love alright. It seemed selfish of him to say so, but sometimes, he wished that he had someone like they did. Robin had Starfire and Beast Boy had Terra. It was only him and Raven who didn't have someone. That, he could not understand. Raven was one of the most beautiful girl he had ever met since he became half-machine - maybe it was because she understood him more than the others, maybe it was because her smile seemed to brighten up the whole room when it happened so rarely. It didn't just lighten up the room. It lightened his heart as well. Sighing, Cyborg finished his sandwich. Nobody was going to get up, he might as well leave and go to bed and dream. Dream about her.

They would do no good. He would just yearn for her even more, they would just make trying to avoid his feelings for her even harder. Damn. Sometimes, mostly these days, he wished he was like her. Emotionless…

Of course, that would be a disaster.

Phweee! **(A/N. That my friends was a pathetic excuse of me doing a kettle when it is boiled -.-)**

He jumped straight off his chair, wide eyed and mad looking as he turned his head towards the sound.

There she was.

Sitting on a stool, her legs crossed, her eyes never leaving her herbal tea as she sipped silently.

A slight blush escaped him but he quickly coughed it down as he watched the gothic girl closely.

"Hey Rae…" He whispered, sitting next to her on his stool. She didn't even spare him a glance.

"Hello Cyborg." Was her cold response.

Cyborg felt his mechanical hands tremble on his knees, this wasn't exactly how he wanted to say he had feelings for her.

"How long have you been here?" Was all Cyborg could manage to pronounce without stuttering like crazy.

"Since you made your meat sandwich." Quick, sharp…Emotionless. He felt his heart fall heavily.

"I didn't notice you come in…" Cyborg replied, his voice now the same cold that she had once owned. So cold, that by the looks of her expression change. Raven had been caught off guard.

"I'm gifted like that." Raven replied, putting her tea down and staring at the dark walls.

"Huh?" Cyborg scratched his head. Confused at his friend's statement.

"It doesn't matter." Raven responded, taking her tea again and bringing it to her lips again.

"Oh, well…Okay. But if you need to tell me something. Y'know I'm here right?" Cyborg said quickly. _To_ quickly.

She nodded, oblivious to the blush that was christened on his cheeks.

"Why are you up so late anyway?" He asked, flicking the switch on the kettle.

"Couldn't sleep. And can you stop doing that?" Her eyes flickered with annoyance for a second then reduced to their normal emotionless state. "Why are you up?"

Cyborg shrugged, he knew why. But he couldn't exactly blurt out that he couldn't sleep because it would bring him more pain.

"No reason." He replied, lifting his hands away from the kettle switch that was tempting him.

"Oh." Her response made Cyborg shut his eyes and mentally scream.

He leaped up off his chair, his anger blazing.

"God dammed Rae! Are you blind or something?" Cyborg yelled, his teeth gritted, his pain almost blocking his vision.

"What in Azar? What's wrong Cyborg?" Raven gave him a puzzled look. Slowly getting off her stool, she faced him, eyes sprinkled in plain confusion.

"Answer me honestly Rae, answer me honestly. Can't you see in my eyes? Well, eye! Can't you see how much I feel for you?" Cyborg moved forward towards the empath, arms grabbing her arms and shutting them to her sides.

Raven felt confusion turn into anger, anger turn into…An ache?

"What? Feel for me?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of sick joke?" She continued.

"Sick joke?! Me loving you is a sick joke?" Cyborg felt her eyes widen and immediately sank down. His muscular self becoming more human than ever.

"You…_love_ me?" Raven said, almost inaudibly.

Cyborg nodded, his eyes closed.

"Yeah…I love you. It killed me when you spent all your time with that Malchior guy thing. I didn't show it Rae, but it did. I almost died seeing you with him. You were happy and - and I thought I'd never be able to do that…Me being…Well, me and everything. So…I gave in. I tried so hard to stop loving you…Nothing worked, it just got worse and worse…" He stuttered, eyes stinging with tears. He blinked them away and looked deep into the empathy's eyes. Searching, hoping for love that he wished he could have of her.

A smile passed on her lips. Replaced with a frown. His heart leaped as she looked down, her hand pushing a violet hair strand out of her eyes.

"Okay…If we're going to confess things tonight. I guess I should join in." She looked into his grey eyes, curiosity and plain comfort was inked in her eyes.

"I liked you a lot Cyborg. You're more than a older brother to me and more than a younger annoying little brother like Beast Boy to me. You're my best friend. Always will be. Of course, my feelings developed after Overload. It was fast, sudden. I was confused, a little scared. So I pushed my feelings away, like I normally do and ignored my feelings with ease. It became worse after you were with the H.I.V.E. I became jealous. Jealous is something I don't do. Then Sarasim. I became distant at first. Don't hate me for this Cyborg…I, didn't want you to go back to help them. I wanted you here, with me and the rest of us. It was jealousy, I never wanted to experience it again. Question…Did you like - Bumble Bee?" Raven asked weakly, her hands shaking a little.

Cyborg laughed.

"Hell no! She got on my nerves sometimes. She's a good friend and that's all she'll ever be Rae." Cyborg reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven shrugged.

"I guess so…" She whispered. Finally turning away, she proceeded to walk up the stairs to her room when he stopped her.

Turning around to face him, she was about to tell him to let go so she could have her sleep when a pair of lips clasped on hers.

It was long and passionate, Raven felt his hands wrap around her waist, lifting her up, pressing down hard on her.

However, it suddenly ended as he placed her to the ground.

She exhaled, her eyes closed. A smile pasted to her lips.

"We should do this again…Sometime." Raven whispered, as another kiss was planted on her lips.

"Mhmm." Cyborg said in agreement. He pulled away again, looking around at the kitchen.

"Want a midnight snack?" He mumbled, pointing towards the refrigerator.

She jumped up to be caught in his arms again. Leaning forward, she continued with a kiss, groaning as their tongues entwined. Her tea then exploded over the kitchen floor.

Pulling away - again.

"I've already got my midnight snack."

He winked as he carried her out of the doors into the corridors to her room.

**(I love this oneShot. :) Of course, I'm making others. But i'm also working on TWO sequels so be paitent. Thank you.)**


	2. Body Heat

**(A/N: Well, well. Because I was begged to do another chapter…I did another. However, this is a different story although it still has the same couple - Cyborg/Raven. I've also decided that this shall be a load of one-shots about the couple so…Here's the second one-shot: Body Heat.)**

**Body Heat**

The Teen Titans were camping.

Nobody knew they were camping because they were camping so far away that they didn't even have a signal - that was impossible for them.

Luckily enough, Cyborg had a rechargeable battery and his hologram ring - the ring he had used to look human to see what Brother Blood was up to.

At the moment, all of the Titans were sat by a fire, roasting fish and marshmallows or in Beast Boy's case, Tofu.

"Friend Beast Boy, why may I ask do you always need to eat Tofu and not try one of my vegetarian foods that I have made especially for you?" Asked Starfire to break the ear-shattering silence.

Beast Boy winced before laughing nervously, he really didn't want to upset Starfire by saying the truth and that he was terrified of Starfire's cooking.

Suddenly having an idea, Beast Boy made his ears prick up as if he had heard something interesting.

"Can you hear that? I think it's my mother calling!" And with that, Beast Boy dashed to his tent to cower with his tofu.

Sighing, Robin got out his butcher knife - because he was Sweeney Todd really, but he just didn't want to admit that to anyone just yet - and started to slice the fish up with extra care to make sure there was enough for everyone apart from Beast Boy and Starfire as they were eating their own creations.

Cyborg on the other hand, was shooting glances at one of his close friends - the little empath - well she was little compared to him - was reading quietly to herself, ignoring everything around her.

What Cyborg didn't know was that Raven wasn't actually ignoring everything or everyone - in fact she was also silently shooting glances at her half human, half machine friend.

Raven forced back a smile when she caught Cyborg staring at her, raising her eyebrows to hide her emotions, Raven looked away - not daring to look at him, not daring to show her emotions.

"Why do you keep looking at me Cyborg?" Raven asked in her usual monotone, slightly annoyed with him for just looking at her when in fact…She had been looking at him as well.

"_Oh man…Come on Cy! Think!" _Cyborg thought, trying to think of something to reassure her that he was not whatsoever looking at her but looking at something else…

"I wasn't looking at you Rae, I was looking at Robin who's behind you." Cyborg explained slowly as if trying to explain to a one year old.

"_Man! This is not good! Not good! How stupid am I? If I keep going like this man, then I'm going to lose my manhood! A pissed off Raven is NOT a good Raven."_ Cyborg tried to hide this thought by tapping his mechanical fingers against his mechanical knee.

"Are you always this rude towards people or am I the special someone today that you need to bug?" Raven replied coldly, her violet eyes threatening to turn double and become the crimson red of her demon self.

"_Oh man…"_

Waving his arms in the air in an attempt to regain thought before speaking Cyborg merely mumbled, "You're the special someone of today…" and then decided that he found a particular interest in Robin's butcher knife.

Raven gritted her teeth, fuming so much that if it was possible if you looked close enough without Raven thinking you were getting too friendly, then you'd see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Your sarcasm makes me sick." Raven replied, also finding interest in Beast Boy's tent with its tofu patterns splattered all over it making it look like a pie of tofu instead of a tent.

"I can say the same for yours girl." Cyborg replied bitterly, his anger starting to get the better of him.

"What are you trying to say?" Raven spat back despite knowing that her eyes were about to turn red any minute now.

Cyborg was about to reply with a sharp witty answer he was saving from anyone who dared try and get him angry when he was interrupted…

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU INTO A PIE!" Robin yelled, slamming his butcher's knife down on the wooden log he was sitting on.

Starfire whimpered a little, her fingers shaking nervously.

Cyborg and Raven shot Robin a puzzled look, forgetting everything that had just happened between each other.

"W-what?" Raven stammered, shocked at Robin's outrage and his sudden obsession with Sweeney Todd.

"Cyborg, Raven. Go fetch the fire wood." Robin ordered, poking the fire with his butcher's knife and trying to dye a spike white with not much success.

"Man Robin! Why me and Raven? Can I go with B instead?" Cyborg yelled, trying hard not to blush at being left alone with Raven.

"I can't help but agree…" Raven shot a glance at Cyborg, and her heart strangely almost sank at his facial expression.

He looked terrified of being alone with her. Then again, shouldn't she be proud of that?

"No! Go get some fire wood! Or you'll be in for a shave!" Robin cried out again, dunking his head into the fire like some wild animal.

Shaking their heads and pitying that Starfire had to stay with this Sweeney Todd Robin, both Cyborg and Raven trudged on into the forest.

OXOXOXO

"We should turn back, it's throwing it down with rain and I'm freezing." Raven clutched her cloak and wrapped it around her to protect herself from the harsh rain that was making her arms go numb.

Cyborg merely grunted as he picked up the wood and then turned to face the empath with a serious and yet embarrassed look on his face.

"Um. Rae? Do you know the way back?" Cyborg asked, scratching the back of his head shyly.

Raven just rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders.

"Okay Rae, taking that as a no." Cyborg answered that question for her, knowing that she was annoyed easily.

Raven didn't answer.

Cyborg sighed. "Fine, don't answer me. It's too dark to go back to the camp now so we better just get used to this." With that, Cyborg planted himself down on the ground, head leaning against a tree trunk.

Raven knew that it was way too troublesome to argue with Cyborg when he was this determined to stay in the spot he was at the moment, so bending down next to him, Raven wrenched her cloak even tighter around her - if that was possible - and sighed as she started shivering uncontrollably.

Cyborg noticed this instantly, as if it was his instinct to know when Raven felt uncomfortable or cold or hurt or any of them things.

"_Well, I know what I COULD do but then I'd get my cyber ass whooped, however she's going to catch something if I don't. So…Cyber ass world, here I come."_

Letting out a breath Cyborg never knew he was keeping in, Cyborg placed his hands around Raven's waist and pulled her on his lap

Raven gasped at the familiar metal on her thighs.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered the way she had stammered with Robin but it was added with a pinch of embarrassment.

"I'm warming you up Rae. With the little bit of body heat I can." Cyborg said bluntly, as if it was the most unserious thing in the whole world. "Anyway, you feeling warmer Rae?"

Indeed, Raven felt warm. On the other hand it wasn't her thighs and legs that were feeling warm…It was her cheek's. They were burning so badly that Raven felt like she was on fire.

"Y-yes." Raven gulped. What was she doing?! This wasn't like her. She was burning up so badly…She knew what her body was going to do and she couldn't stop it!

Cyborg, however was oblivious to the things that were happening to Raven and decided to be funny enough to try and say something cocky that would defiantly make Raven pissed.

"What's wrong Rae? Getting a bit flustered -"

Cyborg's eyes widened as he's grey eyes met violet as something wonderful spread through his body and his mind slowly transformed the image that Cyborg was experiencing right before him.

Raven was KISSING him!

And it was wonderful.

Raven pulled back, her face bright red. She mumbled out an almost silent apology, as Cyborg just blinked at her and studied her face closely, his face also growing crimson. Cyborg felt Raven trying to get up from his lap, but he seriously, literally, didn't want to let her go. Grabbing Raven by the waist again, he pulled her back into another kiss, one more passionate and longing than the first.

Raven wrapped her arms around Cyborg's neck while Cyborg's hands slid down her curved body only stopping at her hips. Raven moaned inside Cyborg's mouth as she playfully wrapped her tongue around his.

Raven let one of her hands drop from Cyborg's neck and instead caressed the mocha coloured cheek, causing Cyborg to shudder without even knowing.

What Cyborg also didn't know was that he was caressing Raven's sexy thighs.

"_Whoa! I just thought Raven was sexy…Oh man…Be respectful to women you player!"_ Inner Cyborg shouted at himself. (A/N: Oh my I added an Inner Cyborg, lmfao, sorry, sorry.)

Pulling back, Raven immediately rested her head on Cyborg's chest, sighing as a wave of pleasure stormed through her body.

"Cyborg…" She panted, breathless from the kiss.

"Huh?" Cyborg panted back, also breathless.

"That was…amazing." Raven blushed at the thoughts roaming inside her head, they weren't dirty thoughts…But they weren't clean either.

"Rae…" Cyborg looked at the empath in delight, she was truly beautiful and he could not wait until they got back home. "You are the best kisser ever."

Raven didn't know to hit him or blush at him.

"That was supposed to be romantic right?" Raven's voice was dripping with sarcasm as the corners of her lips twitched into a small smile.

"For me, yeah." Cyborg replied, blushing slightly.

"You do know what's going to happen when we get home don't you Cyborg?" Raven's voice had changed, into a very seductive form.

Cyborg fainted.

Raven sighed.

Then smiled once more.

"You are such a klorbag."

XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, to put this very shortly.

Robin was muttering about Revenge and pies.

Starfire was trying her best to get Robin to think about HER.

And Beast Boy was cowering in his tent talking to some tofu he had made.

**(A/N: Well How'd you like it? Sorry for making Robin OC and I think I made Cyborg a little OC so please forgive me. XD I thought it was funny. Anyway. Review? Please? I'll love you forever )**


	3. Swelter

**(A/N: I originally had an idea of kinkyness but I thought it looked stupid so I wrote this instead.)**

**Swelter**

Victor Stone watched his wife cook his dinner for her mother.

Victor Stone was ordered to sit at the kitchen's table while watching his wife, and to tell the truth, it was killing him to watch her swelter away in the kitchen making spaghetti bolognaise while he sat there, watching her beauty.

He's human body contained a six pack he never knew he had since he had become a cyborg, he also had a shaven head and his grey eyes sparkled whenever he looked at the stars.

He was about to talk. However was broken off by his wife's tone.

"No Victor, I'm doing the cooking by myself because when you help me. When we come back, the dinner's already cold and we're left starving because of it."

Victor sighed, resting his chin in his hands. He wasn't always this frisky, but when he saw the sweat dripping on his wife's forehead, then he found himself always wishing to lick the sweat drops off.

"Please Rachael, your sweltering away in here…Just let me help." Victor was about to remove himself from his seat when her tone again shot at him.

"I've already said no, now sit down on that god damn seat of yours and shut up while I cook this damn spaghetti for our parents!"

Victor found himself nodding dumbly as he gently sat down back in his wooden chair with a light thud and a creak as his weight piled down onto the chair.

Rachael Roth or should he say Rachael Stone? Rachael Stone aka Raven had pale skin - which had once been a light grey - violet eyes which many people think they are just stupid contact lenses - which was not true, Violet was her real eye colour. Purple dyed hair and soft petite lips.

She was already sweating and he found it extremely hard to concentrate on the night ahead of them, they both knew that if he tried anything again that would make Rachael be one of the two things, then Victor might as well be signing his will.

1. Make Rachael go extremely hot and flushed from pure desires.

And two was very simple and yet very easy to do.

2. Act dirty in front of her mother.

Of course Victor Stone was not that stupid.

"Rae, let me help you man. You know your dying of the heat, just take that damn apron off. It's extra heat - let me help you take it off Rae." Victor was beside Raven in a second, loosening the straps off the apron to pull over her head to help her out.

He never knew what was coming until it hit him.

"Victor! Get…Off…Me!" Rachael yelled, pushing him away from her before turning back towards the spaghetti. "You can't always do this when people are around. Especially not my mom. You know I can't concentrate on anything when you're like this. If you want to make yourself useful, go make me some herbal tea. I'll need it after this afternoon - I can just tell…"

Bowing mockingly, Victor hurried to the cupboard to get Rachael's usual herb - Lavender - Rachael always said it helped stress. No wonder it was always stacked in the cupboards these days. Either that or it was just plain sugar. Sugar kept her awake when they had their little love sessions into the night.

"Which herb?" Victor asked, knowing straight away which one.

Rachael seemed to know this too.

"Don't play games and get me my herbal tea." She replied calmly. Strangely calmly in Victor's opinion.

Shooting a glance over his shoulder, Victor spotted the reason why she was calm.

She was fuming, she was pissed. Oh no, the world's going to end. Victor might as well duck under the bloody table and pray to his dead mother ('God bless you ma') for a miracle.

"Rae." He said finally, after debating what he could say to make her calm down.

Five seconds passed. How did Victor know? He was counting how long his life would last.

"What?" Came her slow but cold response.

He walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder and kissed the back of her head.

"Calm down girl. You've got me…" He whispered soothingly in her ear, trying his best to keep Rachael from blasting his head off his shoulders.

Raven exhaled deeply, her eyes staring deep into the spaghetti as if she could see right through it.

"I know Victor…" She began, before her mouth twitched into an evil smirk. "I'm doomed to fail…"

Victor pulled away from her, his face twisted into a pout of annoyance. "I'll be making your tea." He muttered before turning away to do what he pleased.

"You do know I don't want any games tonight. You always act like this when my mother comes around to our house. It's not on and you know that."

Victor just nodded, pretending to listen was better than listening to silly complaints. It wasn't his fault that weird things like this made him a bit frisky.

Okay, if he was honest, it made him very, very frisky.

Pouring the water into Rachael's 'best wife ever' mug, Victor kept glancing over his shoulder to look at his wife. He very much wished he could take those clothes off - not just to satisfy his needs but to let the fresh air get to her skin so she wouldn't sweat so much.

Picking the mug gently up, Victor slid it over professionally so it landed just beside Rachael's hands.

Grabbing it quickly, Rachael brought it up to her lips and drank the liquid greedily - gulping it down so fast that you could hear the gulps from far away.

Exhaling deeply, Rachael put the empty mug down and slid it back into Victor's hand.

"More please."

Victor twitched.

"Why can't you make yourself one Rae?" He asked, knowing the answer straight away but was annoyed at his wife for treating him like a slave.

"Because you keep imagining me with my clothes off." Rachael began, her mouth never forming into another shape apart from that evil smirk she wore when she was planning something. "I read your mind when you're not looking Victor. I see things."

Victor just gulped before turning back towards the cupboards.

"Same again?" He asked politely, staring contently at her whilst trying hard not to imagine Rachael naked…Again.

"Yes, thanks." Came her short reply.

OXOXOXOX

"So Rachael, how are you and Victor?" Arella asked her daughter whilst her husband left to go to the toilet.

"We're fine mother…How are you anyway? We have not talked for a while. Ever since the almost end of the world." Rachael replied, chewing on her spaghetti while waiting for Victor to come.

"I was there at your wedding Raven!" Arella protested at the same time as making her fork levitate in the air.

Rachael eyed the fork with annoyance. She had told her mother before not to do that while she was trying her hardest to live a normal life.

"Oh yes. I remember now. When we had the double wedding thing with Garfield and Kory."

Arella didn't seem to be listening as she drank her wine in little tight sips.

"Hey girls, you finished with these plates?"

Both of the women looked up to see dark grey eyes staring back at them.

Arella nodded.

"I'll come help you Victor." Rachael said quietly, picking up her own plate and Victors.

Victor raised one of his dark eyebrows, Rachael just shot him a glance that could freeze the earth ten times over.

Once inside the kitchen, Raven put her apron on, collected the dish off Victor and turned strided towards the sink.

She was still sweating.

Victor could smell it.

This was killing him so badly…

Maybe he could just…?

But she'd…

He'd be dead…

She would kill him for acting like it…

Surely he wasn't that stupid enough to try something that would get Rachael…Flustered.

He knew he'd be signing his will and popping his clogs and go to hell or heaven.

Rachael felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Victor…" She growled threateningly.

Although she had threatened him, Rachael gasped as he planted kisses down her neck.

He was biting lightly at her skin, making welts but smoothed it quickly with his tongue.

He was now moving up to her earlobe, nibbling it affectionately while loosening the strings of her aprons and pulling it over her head.

Rachael shuddered at his touch. Damn Victor. She was so weak when he gave her this sort of affection. It was mind blowing and she couldn't concentrate when he did this to her.

"Victor, please…Cyborg." Rachael gasped as he began to move her away from the sink.

"Raven…" Victor cooed whilst turning her around so she could see him smirking devilishly. She only used the name Cyborg when she was getting desperate, normally he would stop, but not today because he was ready to face the consequences that would follow later on.

Rachael, on the other hand was trying hard not to groan in satisfaction - she then decided something. Victor was a fucking bastard. She did love him, she wouldn't deny that, but he was such a bastard when he did this to her.

"Table?" She finally gave in and suggested the most outrageous place. Charming.

"How do you feel about doing this whilst your mom's in the other room…Raven?" He asked with his cunning smile.

"Super." Lied Rachael in her usual monotone. (A/N: Raven can control her powers now.)

Victor cast a weary glance over towards the table. "We've never done it there before."

"First time for everything."

Capturing her lips with his own, Victor gently moved Rachael towards the kitchen table, at the same time as kicking the chairs out of the way to give them more room.

Rachael pulled Victor by his shirt on top of her as she lied down on the table, her body doing the talking as her brain was dormant. These pleasures was all that mattered to her now.

Victor's lips caught Rachael's and their lips met in a gentle, but passionate kiss. The kiss instantly deepened as Rachael wrapped her legs around Victor's waist.

OXOXOXO

Arella was getting impatient. Where the hell had those two gone?

Getting up from her seat, she walked towards the kitchen door - twisting the door knob she stepped in and gasped…

**(A/N: Not my best and not my favourite but it was kinda…I dunno?! And you can guess what Arella saw so don't review asking me XD)**


	4. If We Were Normal

**(A/N: Well, you see…Okay, I have no excuse why I haven't been updating lately. I'm trying to think of story lines and keep my reviewers here happy at the same time though. So…Let me try this angst/fluff to repay you.)**

**If We Were Normal**

"Why do you do this to yourself Raven?" Cyborg asked, sighing deeply as he watched her chest rise up and down - only the beeps from the life support machine clearing him of his thoughts.

Unexpectedly, she didn't answer.

"Why don't you wake up Rae? It's not fair. Seeing you like this. C'mon gal. You can make it." He placed a mechanical hand on his forehead and exhaled softly. "Just don't die Rae."

She had red slits on her wrist and bruises all up her arms and legs when she had been fighting with herself to keep herself in control.

"I hate when you hurt yourself. You can't keep doing this Rae. Starfire's worried for you. We're all worried. Even B's worried, not that he wouldn't be." Cyborg watched her hand twitch in her unconsciousness. "We've been friends forever Rae, and if you die. I won't lose a friend." Cyborg crunched the piece of paper in his hand as he almost hit himself in the head. "I'll be losing someone, so much more Rae."

Raven didn't answer. The only answer Cyborg got was her soft breathing from her nose and mouth.

"And, I know I'm babbling Rae. But, I like you a lot Raven. And wanna know how I know that I care a lot? Do you Rae?" He looked down at her, smiling awkwardly at the comatose person below him. "Because I'm bloody starving Raven, and I won't leave this damn room without you. That's right Rae, I'm not leaving your side…Ever."

Cyborg closed his eyes again, trying to remember everything they had done together.

"And you know what Rae? I don't care if I'm babbling. Because I know you don't know what I'm saying." He gulped as he pressed his hand against her stomach - trying his best to calm himself. "And, that's why I'm saying these things Raven. Because you don't know what I'm saying, so then, I won't ever feel rejection from you. For the reason that, rejection from you would be hell. I can't even think at you rejecting me without feeling sicker than a rat."

He felt his stomach rumble repeatedly in his stomach - as if beating out a continuous drum beat.

Cyborg placed a hand over the little stomach he had and excused himself silently; Raven was still unconscious and he would never let himself be so rude - even if it was a natural thing.

A soft sigh escaped Raven's lips and Cyborg quickly looked up to see the dark magus levitate higher in the air than she had been before. Normally he would have been overjoyed to even see her move a tiny inch, but right now he didn't know if this movement was a good thing or not.

Cyborg smirked at the thought that came inside his head.

"Yeah, I know. You're telling me to get off my butt and get my ass into gear and go get me some food, and the answer is…ThanksalotRaeIMightJustGoDoThat." Getting up quickly, he pushed the door open to reveal the rest of the Titans waiting in the hospital waiting area. Beast Boy was the first to speak up.

"Cy, dude! You've been in there for four hours! The doctors said she'll be okay. Can we go home now?"

Starfire gasped at Beast Boy's words before shaking her head furiously. "No! We shall not leave friend Raven until she is perfectly well!"

Robin sighed, leaning against the hospital wall. Reaching inside his pocket to get something, he pulled out something that was tightly wrapped in kitchen roll. Throwing it at Cyborg, Cyborg barely able to catch it, he smirked. "Cheeseburger with onions. I thought you might be hungry."

Cyborg studied it as if there was a giant pile of goo was stuffed inside the burger that had just been handed to him.

"Thanks Robin man. Did you get anything for yourself though?" Cyborg asked as he carefully unwrapped the roll.

The Boy Wonder shook his head as he watched his mechanical friend dig into his burger hungrily but, and this was what surprised him the most. Desperately. Then, finally realizing why, Robin tried his hardest not to laugh out loud at his cybernetic friend. He had gone through the 'phase' with Starfire and looked where it had gotten him? He was perfectly happy, he had the best friends in the world and he even liked some of Tamaran's food.

However, just looking at Cyborg going through the same phase made him want to crack up and roll on the floor - beating it with his hands in laughter.

Of course, he, Robin was never going to beat his friend's ego like that, never ever. He would rather dye his hair green along with his skin that insult Cyborg's ego and personality.

"You are going back in there?" He asked as Cyborg threw his rubbish in the bin with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Yep." Cyborg answered, turning the knob and walking through the door. Although the last words he heard as he shut the door was of Beast Boy shouting.

"Dude! He's obsessed!"

Grunting as he sat back down in his chair, Cyborg studied the dark magus ashen-skinned face curiously.

She was beautiful, even when mad, even when sad, even when asleep and especially when she smiled - Cyborg knew this from experience as he watched the comatose girl breathe steadily.

"I hope you don't mind Rae, I just went for something to eat. I would bring you something but…" Cyborg blushed lightly. "I forgot all about you back there. Damn, sorry. Forgive me Rae."

No answer.

"Raven, I'm only going to tell you once and once only. I don't normally talk to you Raven because you're either to busy reading or mediating or I'm too busy moping around with my babies." Cyborg wished that he was drunk, then he wouldn't be talking so blabber. He was like a corny romantic, and He, Cyborg was not a corny romantic!

"_Face it Cyborg, you're a corny romantic._" Inner Cyborg chimed, sniggering at the way his person was acting towards it.

Throwing up his hands in the air angrily, Cyborg grinded his teeth angrily at his inner.

"_Fine! I'm a corny romantic ya'll stupid inner."_

"_I can't be stupid because that would mean you being stupid! And, us, Cyborg and Cyborg Inner are not stupid! Eh Cyie?"_

Cyborg managed himself to sweat drop with embarrassment for talking to himself in front of Raven.

Finally coming to his senses, his mind was brought back into depression as he slowly explained everything that he felt.

"You were the one Rae. The one that was there. More than anyone else Raven, because you were my best friend. The friend that was always there along with Robin. You broke me down when I was angry, comforted me in my hardest times and shattered the walls that I put up to protect the world from myself…Because-because, I was a Cyborg. And, ever since you and Robin helped me. I've started to feel this way Rae and if you don't mind Raven. I'm blaming you for making me…For making me love you. Damn ya'll girl."

Finally pressing a hand against hers, he leaned over the empath, his lips barely touching hers as he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"If we were normal Raven. If I could _feel_ you and if you learned how to control your emotions properly. Would we _feel_ each other?" Cyborg asked her quietly, his lips brushing against hers.

Raven's eyes shot open, her violet eyes so bright that it startled him to move back against the hospital walls.

"Raven -" Cyborg managed to gasp out until Raven sat up, her violet eyes studying him closely.

Her mouth twitched into a shy smile.

"If we were normal Cyborg, we wouldn't have met, and if hadn't of met…" Her dark aura pulled him forwards towards her. Laying her head on his chest, she spoke softly. "Then how could I fall in love with _you_?"

**(A/N: Aww. Fluff and angst make such a good couple don't they? Anyway, I'd appreciate if you guys review. I'm supposed to be doing a sequel but I'm faithful to my Cy/Rae lovers and have decided to do this one shot for you so I'd appreciate it immensely if you left a review )**


	5. I May Not Be Him

_(A/N: I'm such a bad CyRae writer _ Stupid me! Not doing updates. Anyway, this is a little one shot from my story 'If You're Not The One' which is actually BBStar. In that story, the CyRae pairing is one sided -Or is it?!- …You'll see who likes who in this one shot.)_

**I May Not Be Him**

A knock.

A steady knock that woke Raven from her terrorising thoughts that would make at least some people flinch in fear and shock.

Lowering her eyelids a little, Raven felt her eyes adjust to the dark quite quickly - before she knew it, she was wide awake.

Wide awake, hungry and thirsty. She hadn't eaten or drunk in days - maybe weeks, she didn't know.

She didn't care. He was gone, and she now knew her life was not worth living. It was hopeless, everlasting sadness would creep through her veins and drown her until she was very much dead.

Looking down at her body, Raven wasn't that shocked when she saw her ribcage poking out of her grey skin, she wasn't surprised to see how shaky her knees were becoming.

She was surprised that she was alive. That she had enough room in her body to breathe.

Slowly picking up her robe, she wrapped it around her tightly, making sure that she covered every bit of her chest and stomach.

WHAM!

The knocks were getting louder, harder and much more impatient as she carefully strode to her door - her bunny slippers clicking as she walked across the wooden flooring.

Then the voice boomed across the corridors, filling her ears, making her scrunch her eyes up in pain.

"RAE! Open up! I know you're in there! I don't care if it's 11pm! I need to see you! RAVEN! Come on girl!"

Muffling her coughs, Raven finally got to the door - with much help from the walls as she painfully staggered over.

Pulling the door fiercely open, Raven came face to face with Cyborg, now known as Victor Stone.

His face was still handsome, his dark skin shining brightly in the moonlight and what seemed to look like sweat.

He still was a Cyborg, he's face that was mechanical shone out, making her skin turn a light/greyish blue.

"What do you want?" Raven said coldly, looking at him through half lidded eyes as he frowned at her.

"Don't play games Rae, I know what's going on and I'm going to put it right." Victor answered, his eyes narrowed at her. "Now can I please come in?"

Her eyes also narrowed, almost mockingly as she stood her ground. Not moving an inch.

"No. You're a nuisance. Now leave me alone." Raven replied, turning away from him to walk into her house - using her powers to shut the door.

If only Victor Stone hadn't stepped in right at the minute she had turned her back, then maybe she, Raven would have gone to sleep perfectly that night.

Of course, life wasn't perfect. In her case, it was the exact opposite, the exact opposite indeed.

"Why didn't you answer my letters? My calls? Anything?!" Victor whispered in her ear, his harsh breath hitting her ear.

Surprisingly, Raven smirked a little. Amused at her friends tone with her, as if she was a naughty child. Fascinating.

"Are you the only one who cared? Do you even care actually? Or are you here to make fun of me and what I'm like?" She snapped at him, before walking away into her lounge, her fists clenched angrily.

Victor Stone watched her in awe, his cheeks heating up as he watched her stalk into her lounge, her cheeks also red, however in her case with anger.

Finally remembering he had two feet, Victor chased after her, stopping dead when he saw that she was lying down on her couch - her robe opened a little to reveal her whole body to him.

Although, most men would have taken the chance to look at Raven's body, Victor Stone gazed down upon it with fear in his eyes.

Her bones…They showed through her skin, it made her look like a skeleton that had been ripped apart.

"God damn Rae…" He murmured, sinking to his knees when he had rushed over to look at her.

"GOD DAMN YOU RAVEN!" He yelled, placing a mechanical hand over her stomach - not even bothering to look up as he felt fresh tears prick at the corners of his eye.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" He heard her stammer, weak from all the walking she had done probably.

He growled at her, giving her the most steely look he could muster before looking down at her with sympathetic eyes again.

"It looks bad to me…For god sake Raven…You've got to get over him! He's dead! He wouldn't want you doing this to your-"

"Don't tell me what he would want me to do! You don't understand him like I do!" Raven growled back, her eyes glazed over with fury at him.

Victor felt his mouth close in shock as he stared up at her, the pure rage in her eyes making him shrink back into a little baby in fear of his mother.

Then his rage finally settled in, and his pride. Raven had hit him where it hurt, his heart and pride.

"So you say that Colad would want to see you like this? That's bullshit!" He retorted, his gaze cutting the silence between them both.

Raven gasped as she felt the mechanical fingers of Victor's touch her bones again, the coldness of it all sending shivers down her spine.

"Vic…" She whispered, getting used to the now soothing cold of Victor's mechanical fingers.

He looked up at her, his eyebrow arched questioningly - waiting for her to go on.

"I love-" She coughed, light blood trickling down the corners of mouth, down her neck, into her black bra.

Victor Stone felt as if butterflies were flying around in every human part of his body, this was unbelievable. A crush that lasted ten years? What a world record.

"I love Colad, so much. I can't get over him…Even after ten years after his death. It's," She coughed again. "Impossible."

Ah, always a catch though isn't there? He loved her, but she didn't, couldn't love him.

"It's not impossible Rae…" He reached down to grab something out of his sports bag that was left on the floor after he had suddenly rushed in.

He tightly smiled at her, his one eye gleaming with fake happiness that made her frown for some reason.

"You just love him. And that's a good thing."

"Obviously not to you." She replied weakly, her hand gripping onto his as she tried her best to breathe.

He felt his eyes shut and his ears clog up, this wasn't exactly the way he had planned on saying this. This wasn't the way he wanted it.

He wasn't ready, he had to deny it all. Anything to get her off his back, to make her not see the truth.

"What are you talking about eh?" He pulled the wipe out of his bag, before dabbing it over her mouth and neck.

"Nothing…" She murmured into the pillow that she had placed over her face. Anything to hide the tears.

Victor got up, his face masked by an emotional barrier as he tried his hardest to find the kitchen.

When managing to find it, Victor instantly looked through her fridge, eyeing the food with delicious excitement, seeing something that he thought Raven would like -he pulled out cheese, tomatoes, ham and butter out.

Whilst managing to make her a sandwich - he of course had almost forgotten that he needed bread - Victor then looked through her cupboards to find her herbal tea packets.

He didn't have to search long like he had hoped he would, the cupboards were packed with the packets, in almost every nook and cranny.

At long last, he was done with everything that had to be done:

A tray to carry the food? Check. The sandwich? Check. The herbal tea which took forever? Check.

Tip toeing out of the kitchen, he was surprised that she was now properly dressed in her old Teen Titans uniform. He was shocked that it still fit, after 10 years and all - it should have grown too small for her.

Except there she was, looking at him with soft, curious eyes that made his heart beat race.

Placing the tray down beside her, he sat down on the chair opposite of her. Eyes watching her seriously.

"Eat up Rae." He commanded, pointing at the food as if it had done an offence to him.

He saw her hand twitch a little, then turn back into it's normal state. As did her eyes, looking at him as though he was insane.

"I'm not hungry." Raven responded in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh yeah? And I don't love saying Booyah! C-" Victor stopped when he saw a small smile come to her face.

Smirking himself, he pushed the tray further towards her - making her cringe and look at him.

"Booyah. I made you smile." He grinned. "Now, eat."

Her frown deepened before she finally looked away, acting as if she wasn't interested whatsoever.

"Raven, please. If you don't wanna do it for yourself. Do it for me!" He found himself almost yelling at her.

Grabbing her arm, he turned her to make her face look at him.

"Please." He whispered through gritted teeth, ignoring the pain that was being drilled into his teeth.

Raven felt something hard had hit her in her already broken heart, as she watched the pleading in Victor Stone's eyes.

The look that Colad had given her when he was just about to die…He hadn't even said he loved her.

Damn him. Damn him to fucking hell.

So she took the sandwich in her hands, trembling as she took the first bite and the first swallow. Almost choking at the delicious flavours that were satisfying her taste buds.

Then she lost it.

Her eyes started to water, and for the first time in ten years.

She broke down crying in Victor Stones arms as he held her to his mechanical chest, comforting her with the best warmth he could give.

And she was grateful. Because he cared.

Victor Stone felt the crying stop, looking down he saw her sleeping figure slumped against his chest.

That's when he made the promise. The promise that he would NEVER go back on.

"I may not be like Colad…Hell, I know I'm not Colad…" He whispered in her ear, holding her close to his chest.

Soft liquid fell in Raven's hair as Cyborg looked once more down at her, tears of happiness, or was it sadness? His tears dropped freely into her wild bangs of hair, making her hair go a little curly at the ends.

"But I'll try to be like him Raven…I swear to god I'll try…Because." He softly kissed her forehead, not her cheeks, not her neck, not her hand and certainly not her lips…

"Those lips only belong to him eh? Lucky fur ball." He chuckled weakly as her figure tried to get more warmth from his chest.

"I love you Rae…"

"Colad…" She whispered in her sleep, sighing at the name.

That was also the first time Victor Stone felt his heart break because of a woman.

"Yeah…" He nodded, his tears now mixing with each other to create a tearful waterfall that was casting down his cheeks. "Colad…" He murmured the last word before kissing her on the forehead again.

"I may not be him at all…But I'll always love you like him."

_Fin_

_(A/N: Good? Bad? AWESOME? Crap? Well, I've made a video that I've posted on you tube about this one shot. If you want the title, it's called. 'I May Not Be Him' OC/Rae/Cy' Made by Rostyler11 - Me obviously x] - If you want to check it out, then that's cool. Oh and if you can't find it. Just message me if you want to see it I'll send it to you. But if not then that's fine with me. I didn't post URL because I knew it wouldn't work _ Thanks for reading!) _


	6. The Sin We Call Love

_(A/N: Hey guys. I'm still going through a rough patch in my life at the moment, but I decided that I won't let cowardly jerks who can't say what they think about me and my stories to my face bug me anymore. You guys matter the most and that's the same with my other Teen Titan fan fiction - which I'm resuming like this one, though I'm putting both of these on hold for a while. CyRae with extra fluff or angst is good for your soul my Doctor said. I followed his advice :-])_

**The Sin We Call Love**

Raven's eyes slowly opened as she took in the dark room before her. Her consciousness had obviously just kicked in as she was still a bit weary on where her surroundings were.

Clenching her fists to gently wake herself up, Raven gasped when she felt her bed sheets crumble under her still shaky hands.

"A nightmare." Raven shakily pronounced, now unable to breathe from the lack of oxygen in her lungs seeming as her breath hitched.

Letting her lungs fill up with air, Raven rubbed her forehead to soothe the ache that was building up in her temple.

How many nights had it been since she had tore the tower in two with terrifying screams and groans of anguish and pain?

How many nights had it been since they had been alone together? Just the two of them? As friends of course, she wouldn't allow anything different from anyone.

She was destined to be alone, she would never fall in love, she would never marry and she would never have children in fear that she would create another 'End Of The World' as she had once done.

She had been dreaming of it all, happiness turned to sadness and sadness turned to something that would make all little children scream as they drowned in their own flesh and blood.

Feeling her eyes beginning to prick sharply with what she knew as the unmistakeable tears, Raven swung her legs out of her bed to stare out of her window into the dark night.

Rubbing her tender, sore legs softly, Raven sighed when her aches and her uncomfortable cramped up muscles start to slowly soothe down into a more comfortable place where she had been a few minutes ago.

By all the gods, she hated nights like this. She hated them with such passion that she thought that her own father would be proud of her for such hate, that was if her father was still alive.

Oh he'd always be with her, he'd always be alive, haunting the darkest corners of her soul, brain, heart and body until she lost herself inside of his hatred.

"Cyborg told me not to think that way." She quickly reminds herself, placing a hand on her heart to see if she still had jitters from the mere mention of Cyborg's name and what it did to her body.

The result was the same the last time she checked, the same fast heartbeat and the same red stain that was everlastingly marked on her cheeks until she told herself that she could not, would not, love anyone.

"_Don't be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you."_ He had reassured, his voice a little cautious and maybe nervous. Though, Raven had always told herself it was because he was scared and not because he was embarrassed to be around her.

"_For the last time, I am NOT scared."_ She had scowled at him, her cheeks lightly tinted with red at sight, however was feeling like a super nova to her and her body.

Then, when she had curled up unconscious on the floor in such a crude way that she wasn't surprised to see that she had been lying on her back when they found her.

His hand, reaching out to grab hers. She had gladly accepted, even though she was still terrified of what had happened, she had accepted for one reason.

She was touching him, and he was touching her. For him, it was merely a friendly gesture that would be forgotten by him when he would shut himself down for the hours of darkness until the crack of dawn.

For her, it was something that had sent a silent shiver up her spine - only to be noticed by Starfire who had then questioned her the day after.

Groaning angrily, Raven rubbed her legs again to ease the tension.

She remembered that day well.

"_What is it Starfire?" She had asked. Her tone was sharp and annoyed, she was half way into getting to the spirit world until Starfire had so gladly came into her room to disturb her._

_Starfire at times when with Raven, always looked nervous whatever the situation was - even if it was just girl talk - she knew very well that Raven was not very talkative in addition to that thought was secretly wondering why in X'hal's name was she asking Raven this sort of question?_

"_Friend. I do not mean to interrupt you." Starfire began, rubbing her hand apprehensively to try to ease her worries away. "However, I am very confused at the actions that you do when friend Cyborg touches you."_

_Raven knew at that time, that she had been caught in the act. Very much so. She had been caught having pleasure from Cyborg just simply touching her hand._

_She cursed her raging hormones silently before running a hand through her amethyst hair._

"_Starfire. It's nothing." Raven had said softly, closing her eyes to signal that the conversation was over._

"_Oh but it is not friend!" Starfire had called out, half angry and half confused at her friend's actions. "What you feel is wonderful! Because I know how you feel friend!"_

_Opening one eyelid, Raven let out a shaky sigh when she saw that the Tamaranian was now sitting only a few feet away from her on her bed._

"_How would you know what I feel?" Raven slightly huffed, her lip pouted a little. She knew she shouldn't be annoyed at the Tamaranian, of course Starfire was only trying to help._

_But still, she couldn't help it that she honestly wanted to tell Starfire to leave her alone for at least an hour._

"_Because I shiver at the pleasure Robin gives me when he touches me on my hand." Starfire tells her, placing a reassuring shoulder on Raven's shoulder._

"_Friend, you should not shy away from your feelings! It is glorious to feel this way! You must embrace these emotions with loving arm-"_

_Raven quickly cut her off._

"_Stop right there Starfire. Me and emotions don't fit in the same sentence together." Raven started, her arms now crossed over her chest._

"_Friend, you should try! This emotion will not go away if you do not try to fulfil it!" Starfire cries out in desperation, frustrated that she is not making sense to her empathetic friend._

_Raven finds her jaw slowly dropping at Starfire's speech. She knows that Starfire is right, and she knows very well she must get over her nightmares to try and fulfil her emotion._

_Though, she knows the consequences of doing so. So she stops and instead tries to lighten the mood up a little bit._

"_Starfire. Tell me something." _

_Starfire glances up, hope in her emerald eyes as she stares so optimistically at Raven it makes Raven feel sick to the stomach._

"_Yes friend?" Starfire's voice is so innocently slick, that Raven had to remind herself that she has to try to get rid of these emotions quicker than possible._

"_How can you stand this emotion?" Raven then places her hand over her heart, and makes a tug on her costume. "Because it's killing me."_

_Starfire gently smiles at her, before outstretching her hand to slowly rub her thumb across Raven's cheek. _

_It is a friendly gesture, Raven knows about the gesture herself when she had felt safe enough to live with such emotion._

_However, Raven still does not like such comfort such as this even if it is one of her trusted and only fellow female friend._

"_It hurts because you do not try to ease the pain."_

"Beast Boy!" A loud emitted groan came from the halls of the tower.

Snarling at the sudden interruption from her thoughts, Raven slammed her fist down onto her bedside table.

"When will those two quit having sex?" She growled angrily, or was it jealousy that she had not been having a good time like that in years.

Pushing herself up from her mattress, Raven hurriedly placed her cloak around her before bustling out of her room.

Whatever, Terra and Beast Boy could do as they pleased as long as they didn't bother her, or her thoughts in that matter.

She was about to step out into the corridor when she heard a loud yell of anger come from Cyborg's baby's garage.

"Would you two shut up?!" Cyborg's voice filled the hallway with angry shouts that seemed to vibrate off all the walls.

Raven blinked repeatedly at Cyborg's antagonized voice, it seemed that her friend was very upset about something.

Taking an uneasy step forward, Raven gripped the wall behind her to keep herself from falling right back into her room to hide herself away until morning.

A wracked, but muffled sob echoed in the corridors and into her ears as she felt herself root to the stop in the middle of the corridor.

Eyes softening lightly, Raven grasped her cloak, sighed and started to walk towards the garage where she knew for a fact where Cyborg lurked.

Once she had gotten to the door, she pressed her hand roughly against the metal to check if Cyborg was still in the room.

By the temperature and the huge amount of body heat that was coming from inside the room, Cyborg was still in the room.

Raven let her hand slip down to her side, waiting for herself to move and to see if Cyborg was hurt or needed assistance in anything that she could give to him.

Muttering heatedly at herself, Raven punched the pad that would make the door open so hard that the doors rocketed apart.

Her eyebrow arched questioningly when she saw that Cyborg's face was hidden in the bonnet of his car.

Murmurings inside of her own sanctuary contained by her own mind told Raven that her emotions were now fully up and was also up to give her ideas on the situation she was now in.

"Cyborg." She stated, his name like fire on her own two lips. The fire that was making her heart ache and her two legs crumble from under her body.

"Oh, uhm. Hey Rae." He answered, his face still buried in the bonnet of his baby the T-Car.

"I heard you down the corridors." She said simply, walking over to stand directly in front of the bonnet.

She saw him lift his head a little away from the open bonnet, not enough to see his eyes but enough to see that he had been silently crying from the tear stained prints on the cars parts.

"Sorry Rae, didn't mean to wake you up." He silently sniffed, wiping his left over tears on his mechanical arm.

Looking down at him, Raven couldn't help but place a comforting hand on his left cheek. His dark mocha skin so soft against her rough and so over used fingers that it made her worry about her health a little more.

Realizing what she was going, Rave quickly pulled away to let her hand rest on the top of the side mirror.

"Your tears…" Raven spoke softly, kneeling down lightly so that she was at his height.

"What about them? Never seen a grown man cry Rae?" Cyborg questioned harshly, his face now out of the car's bonnet and now looking at her with a tear streaked eye.

Her expression hardened dramatically and her fists clenched, making her sharp nails dig into her palms.

"If you're going to be a pompous prick about it. Then I'll leave." She turned to leave, however before she did Cyborg had gently grabbed her arm.

"Sorry Rae. I just had a nightmare." Cyborg said quietly, his back leaning against the T-Car's front. "It was about her again. Sarasim and someone else. They keep dying every time I try to save them." His voice was so bitter and disappointed. Raven clenched her fists even tighter.

Raven let out a cold laugh, turning around to see that Cyborg was staring innocently at her.

Him and Sarasim huh? And who was this other person? Bumble Bee perhaps? No, it was Jinx obviously. Oh of course, maybe even Starfire if she was fucking lucky.

Gripping her costume desperately again, she tugged it hard enough that she was surprised she hadn't torn her costume.

She was jealous, she knew it so well. And she hated it with such furore that she wanted to grip everything in her reach and crush it in her fists.

"I doubt it can be worse than mine Cyborg." She answered truthfully, her violet eyes consumed with animosity and anguish.

Cyborg once again grabbed her by the arm to pull her near him, he indicated a space next to him.

Raven glared at him, her expression never changing from the one of extreme dislike of being pushed around like this.

"Wanna talk about it?" He smiled lightly at her, coaxing her into his web of understanding and loyalty…

She hated him for it, because it always worked when she wasn't ready at times like this. When her defences were down and she had no where to run or hide.

Only cower in fear and give up.

Sitting down cross legged, Raven heaved a sigh - this was to cover up her hitched breath from when he had patted her down beside him.

"Not really." She answered, her hands resting on her knees for his reaction towards her and the way she was acting.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Cyborg glancing anywhere but at her, seeing this she wondered what was really going on.

"I want to ask you something." She began, her hands massaging her kneecaps whilst she tried to maintain her focus.

Cyborg nodded at her. "Fire away Rae."

She breathed in deeply, her eyes closed a little before she breathed out to see Cyborg smirking at her.

Ignoring the smirk for now, Raven crossed her arms and leaned further onto the car behind her.

"Don't think me as stupid but…" She quickly looked down, her grey cheeks tinged red at her own embarrassment at such a stupid question she was about to ask.

"Have you ever fell in love?"

Cyborg felt his own heart leap into his throat, almost choking on him such a question that was coming from RAVEN of all people.

Though, he knows he has. Once. Just once. He still IS in love. He still loves her, he always tries to save her and Sarasim from the monsters.

He doesn't love Sarasim, she just appears in his dreams with her. He knows he can save Sarasim in his dreams, however he knows that if he tries to save Sarasim, she will die.

Then he will die.

"Yes." Cyborg honestly answers, shooting her a side glance. "Have you?"

Raven grips her knees securely, gritting her teeth and bowing her head so low that her hair hides her face.

A spanner near by Cyborg hits him directly in the face, unluckily enough he notices that it's shrouded in Raven's black aura.

Grabbing the human side of his face, Cyborg rubs the pain away until he is sure that Raven is okay to answer him.

"Why does…It hurt?" Raven finally broke the silence with her calm demeanour. "Isn't love supposed to be…" She chuckled darkly. "Nice?"

Cyborg furrowed his brow in thought, even tapping his chin to emphasise that he was indeed thinking about the question that he had been asked.

"It depends on who you love."

Gritting her teeth, Raven growled in impatience at herself - this was her chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

For once in her life, she was going to listen to Starfire's advice and make the right choice.

"But you're nice." Raven started, hands trembling slightly. "And you're kind, and passionate about things that I can never understand. You are so right. And I'm just wrong."

Cyborg watched her wide eyed, shocked to see tears coming out of the empathy's eyes.

"Rae…" He whispered, his one mechanical finger lifting her chin up to look at him properly.

"Make it stop Cyborg." Raven found herself desperately begging. "_Make the pain go away_…_Please!_"

Pulling her towards him by her chin, Cyborg pressed his lips against Raven's for a chaste kiss.

"Shush Rae…I won't let anyone hurt you…I'll make it stop. I promise." Cyborg reassured her, stroking her cheek as he pulled away from her lips.

"I love you _so_ much." Raven wept, angry at herself for making Cyborg and herself pity everything about her. "And I hate it!"

Cyborg blinked slowly, the coolness of his fingers still resting on Raven's cheeks and chin.

Slowly, he licked her bottom lip before pressing his lips into hers for another chaste kiss.

He could still taste both of their salty tears on their lips, the taste of something that would keep him satisfied to feel this way for Raven.

"I love you too."

Even breathing told him she was asleep, so when he looked down to see her leaning on his chest with a satisfied smile on her face.

He felt very smug indeed.

_Fin_


	7. Green Glove

_Okay, so basically this is just after TITANS EAST PT 2 where Cyborg comes back and is welcomed back and etc, etc, etc. Raven welcomes him back too…But not in the way he expected._

**Green Glove**

Cyborg slumped on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him and the remote balancing on the tip of his right foot.

He was so glad to be back, to shoot hoops with Robin, to learn Tamaranian with Star, to puke at BB eating tofu so fast that even all of them together lost count how many spoonfuls he had and hell, he was even happier to know that he could play chess with Raven and let her kick his butt.

How could he have ever thought to give this up? To give up all he had just to be a team leader, at the time it had been so tempting and so good he could actually taste success on his tongue but when he had actually flavoured success, the tang on his tongue felt like he had just eaten BB's tofu with salt and pepper sprinkled all over it for some seasonings.

Now? It was horrible, he could see why Robin was stressed out all the time what with Slade, trying to keep in the tower in order, saving the city and stopping from them killing each other as well…Robin had a hard job to live up to and even if the spiky-haired idiot was younger than him, Robin was more up to the job.

Everyone had told them how much they had missed him, told him how dull it had been and how they hardly found anything to do apart from sulk and snap at each other for getting on each others nerves with the talk revolving around him…

Everyone apart from Raven. It had been no surprise of course, Raven didn't show her emotions like that to people even if she had missed them but what both BB and Star had said after it had made him slightly worried.

"_We've missed you so much friend!" Starfire had cried out, hugging him tightly around the neck and pulling him closer and closer to her with her arms._

"_Yeah dude! Everyone was so boring with you gone!" Beast Boy yelled in his ear, nudging him with his elbow and pointing directly at the Boy Wonder. "Robin didn't even gel his hair for a whole day with you gone! Dude you should have been there! It was waaay weird."_

_Cyborg in turn laughed at the look of embarrassment that had crossed the Boy Wonder's face. "Hey BB! You shoulda took a photo of that y'know?! Kodak moment!" With a even bigger laugh, he grabbed Beast Boy around the scruff of his neck and started rubbing his knuckles into the changeling's green mop of hair in a mistakable noogie._

_Robin in return let out a slight chuckle mixed with a weary sigh. "We're all glad to have you back Cy, as Beast Boy said it's been crap without you here." The black-haired leader motioned towards the TV. "We hadn't got any entertainment without you not here. You and Beast Boy was always fighting over the remote, it was dead dreary."_

It had continued like that for a while, them telling him - minus Raven of course - how much they had missed him, how much they cared for him and how much they couldn't bare another day without him.

Cyborg glanced down at his hands, his brow furrowed in confusion at the outburst he had caused - by accident, he hadn't known that there was tension between them both - between Raven and Beast Boy at just one little thing he had said in an attempt to try and clear the air from the subject of him returning.

"_So what about you Rae? How ya been?" Nudging the empath that was standing next to him with her book in one hand and an apple in the other, with a sly little smirk on his face. He had missed Raven a lot at Titans East, even going past the line of dreaming about her when he went to sleep and seeing her face when he woke up in the morning. Nevertheless, he hadn't minded that much. It wasn't anything new, mainly because he had dreamt of most of his team-mates and he SWORE he had woke up to BB's face once…But now that he thought about it, that sounded just a little wrong with BB's face popping up in the morning especially when you were half-asleep._

_Raven had been about to reply, her whole face tensing into what looked like a scowl and her mouth rigid in what looked like to be a stiff and unfeeling reply._

_Beast Boy was just faster and more blunt with what he was going to say, like he knew what the effect was going to be after he said it._

"_Raven hasn't talked to anyone since you left y'know Cy?!" Beast Boy whispered obnoxiously loud in his ear, looking at Raven the whole time to see that the empath had rolled her eyes. "Dude, not that I'm complaining or anything but…" Beast Boy stared at his fellow amethyst-haired team-mate, eyes wide and questioning. _

"_She kept blowing stuff up if we ever mentioned you and Bumble Bee." The changeling just then laughed, playfully hitting him on the cybernetic part of his head. "Because we all know you got the hots for Bee right?"_

_Cyborg froze at that point, feeling that everything around him had vanished into dust and the only people in the room was him and Raven._

_The hots for Bumble Bee? Please, she was a good friend but she was also bossy and repugnant in everything that she did that included her commanding everyone to do something that wasn't really needed._

"_I most likely kept blowing stuff up because I was sick of hearing about how you all missed Cyborg. I for one, certainly didn't." Raven snapped back at the changeling, her lower lip snared in between her teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be in my room. The emotions around you lot are sickening me to the stomach."_

"_Duh, that's where you always go." Beast Boy said in reply, pouting out his lower lip and crossing his arms across his chest. _

_Raven growled at him, sending Beast Boy across the room to hit into the wall just beside the main security system before turning her back on them all to glide her way out of the Teen Titans lounge towards her room._

_Cyborg had stared, he had felt his heart tear a little, he had also felt himself growing cold in a matter of seconds and he felt a part of him break into pieces at the words that had tumbled so venomously through Raven's mouth._

"_Friend Cyborg, please do not hide Friend Raven's words. She was in fact the worst who suffered from your-"_

_A sigh came from their leader's lips. "I don't know what's up with Raven but I'm sure she didn't mean-"_

"_HEY! LOOK WHAT SHE'S DONE TO MY ARM!"_

_Cyborg had from then on, wanted to be alone for the rest of the day. Funnily enough, he didn't feel like being home all of a sudden._

Cyborg hadn't seen Raven since, and to be honest he was a little glad of that. He didn't want to be turned into a Cyborg-pancake because he was being a little snoopy, even if it was in his own right to know what was up with his favorite little empath.

He yawned and glanced at the bright, glowing blue numbers that shone out bright to him the dark light of the TV screen. Almost time for bed which meant that it would almost be time to face the fireworks and talk to Raven…Yeah, he was so loving his homecoming.

Raven couldn't help it though, Starfire had told him that it had hit Raven the hardest and he could understand why…They were close to each other and ever since he and Raven had talked after the battle with Atlas…Cyborg had even started considering Raven his 'girlfriend'.

The heat rose in his cheeks for a second. Uh, that moment between them…Raven had said that it hadn't been a mistake and she had done it on purpose without any doubt in her mind apart from the fact that she would blow his brain away with her kissing skills.

Cyborg had forgotten that Raven could joke, he had forgotten everything about her really. Since Adonis, Brother Blood had shown up once again, Robin had gone loco about Slade, Beast Boy had fallen into a stage of depression before turning happy again and even he, Cyborg had too much on his mind.

The thing between him and Raven after Atlas hadn't formed, it had just been a little kiss and then both he and Raven hadn't even sat down to talk about it - which didn't surprise him seeming as Raven was the sort of person (in these kind of situations) to not forget about something important like that but to simply not mention it.

"_You were going to leave us behind there. I could feel it." Raven had explained to him simply once day as they were playing chess, her whipping his butt like per usual. "You hesitated."_

_He had felt his jaw clench in unbelievable shock and astonishment. "I didn't mean to Raven…I just felt sorry for myself at that time."_

_Raven shook her head in response to his pathetic excuse. "Yes you did." Silence fell between them for a moment before a look of confusion swims over Raven's face. "You were going to leave because Atlas made you feel sorry for yourself? Or was it us?"_

_Cyborg keeps in a gasp that is escaping his throat as Raven's hand flies to her head, her head lowering so that she is looking down at he chess pieces. "I'm sorry. But…I don't think you-" She cut herself off, glancing up at him with a hard, stone, stare._

"_Don't leave us again. Please." Cyborg blinks at the empath, both of his eyes wide in bewilderment. _

_But he knows what he has to do, to say because deep inside he can feel what both him and Raven MUST be feeling…_

"_I won't Raven. I promise. Yo, so we're cool now right? I didn't wanna upset you Rae, cuz that wasn't my inte-" He was cut off by cool lips brushing against his own in a chaste kiss._

_He melted against ice. And it was complete euphoria to him. Raven's lips got warmer as they continued to meld with his own, soft and tentative as if she was scared of going too far into the kiss, so far that she would never be able to pull back._

_Subconsciously, Cyborg felt Raven's hands trail down his right arm and back to the nape of his cybernetic neck and from that point, Cyborg knew that Raven was fighting and losing the battle for control over her lust._

"_Rae…You can stop Rae, you can stop…" He murmured to her encouragingly between kisses, these ones wet and more passionate than the ones before including tongues running over lips and hands clenching in strain._

"_I-I can't…F-for some reason I just can't stop…Help me out here." Raven muttered helplessly against his lips, a long and deep sigh making her lips part for the sound to pass through. _

_She sounded so lost, as if she was taking a huge step in life and was so nervous about it she just seemed to plunge in and hope for the best to try and get the best result._

"_Alright Rae…Alright, hold on and just let me do the work." Cyborg pressed both of his hands against the empaths ears, watching her violet eyes flicker with mixed emotions and for an unusual smirk to appear on her lips._

_Wherever this smirk came from, it succeeded in making him blush like a maniac at how seductive and sultry it looked…Especially coming from Raven! He was practically having a sauna out here, alone in the tower with Raven._

_Feeling the coolness leave his lips, Cyborg let go of his - what could he call her now? His lover? - Raven and glanced down to see her reaction (just in case she decided that she needed second helpings)._

_The smirk was still there and the heat that it brought to him was also still there along with it._

_He also noticed that they were both breathing heavily. Very heavily in fact. Like that they were both desperate for air, but knowing if they tried to give each other their own that it would result into them suffocating each other._

"_What's wrong? Did I blow your mind away with my kissing skills?" Raven's smirk doesn't leave, instead it widens and before Cyborg can do anything…She leaves with her confidence zapping him in the butt…_

_He touches his lips, flabbergasted. "Hell yeah…"_

"Raven…" The sound of her name, it makes him feel like flying, like racing with Robin, like doing anything so that he can get rid of the endless exhilaration of her name dancing on his tongue and chapped lips.

"Unfortunately." A sharp and bitter voice sounded out to him, startling him so abruptly that the remote that was balancing on his right foot fell to the floor with a large thud.

"Raven!" He whispered her name like a prayer, turning around on the horse-shoed couch to see that it was indeed Raven in her usual costume with her usual moody-expression on her face.

"Cyborg." Raven responds back with the same harsh tone as before, her whole expression tense and taut with antagonism. "I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you'd of left us all again by now."

Cyborg sighed, turning away from the empath to place his head in his hands and let out a guttural groan of defeat. He wasn't going to be going to sleep tonight by the looks of it.

"It wasn't like that Raven-" He started, gently and soothingly, trying to persuade Raven to at least calm down enough for her to listen to him.

"Wasn't like what? You abandoned us again. Obviously nothing has changed about you." Raven's voice was right next to his ear, hissing such cruel but truthful words that made his head ache. "Obviously nothing has changed about _us_. We're just back to square one again aren't we?"

"Of course something's changed about us! Don't be stupid Raven, it's just that there hasn't been time to discuss what happened between us after Atlas! With everything going on and -"

"It's been a whole month since the incident Cyborg. I'm sure you could have slotted me in somewhere. Or am I so unimportant now that I have to book a month early?" Raven had now suddenly appeared in front of him - of what he could see anyway seeming as he was looking down at her blue boots.

"It's not like THAT Rae! You know and I know that what you're saying isn't true!" Cyborg gazed up, a growl escaping his throat and his eyes narrowing dangerously along with Raven's at the sight of each other glaring at one another. "Why are you even acting this way?! You've never acted like it before, so what's the deal Rae?"

Raven sat on the coffee table in her meditating position, her eyes never leaving charcoal and red, not even when she had to rearrange herself into a more comfortable position.

"Because you broke a promise that you made to me and you did it for greed. For a green glove." Raven spoke strangely calmly, losing the bitter and acid tone that she had used with him a few moments ago. "A green glove is the Azarath term of a coward of greed, if you wanted to know."

Cyborg didn't want to know actually, because now that he knew the damn meaning he felt like shit for betraying Raven and being…A green glove as she put it. Which he was, a greedy coward. Of course, so that was why Raven was angry as well as him breaking a promise.

"I'm not just angry that you left us and are a greedy coward." Raven told him coldly, eyes closed now with determination. "You told Robin that that team needed you. And when Robin replied that he needed you…They needed you more did they?"

Cyborg leaned back against the couch, eyes half-lidded in an attempt to try and keep himself from sighing - it would surely infuriate Raven even more.

"Didn't you even think that maybe we did need you? That _I_ needed you?" Raven was becoming even harsher by the second, her tone hardening and hardening until Cyborg was sure that not even Starfire could break Raven's tone with her alien strength.

"Of course I did! I just didn't know how and when to talk to you about it Rae! You didn't give me any signals that you wanted to become more than just best of friends! You just kept to yourself! How was I supposed-"

He was once more cut off but this time he groaned in frustration, sending his fist crashing down onto the couch arm.

"You couldn't of wanted it that much!" Raven hissed back, a few things beside her lifting up in the air. "Seeming as you were already too busy flirting with Bumble Bee!"

At that, Cyborg almost laughed. "Are you jealous Raven?" He sat up immediately at the possibility, a chuckle making his frame shake violently.

"It doesn't really matter if I am. What got me the most was the fact that you chose them over us. After everything we've been through Cy…-" Raven cut herself off this time, her brow brought together tightly. "I'm sorry…Again. I didn't mean to cause an outburst today." She got off the coffee table with such grace, Cyborg felt himself turn hot all of a sudden.

Then her hand…It was caressing his lava-like cheek, soft and cool against his rough and edgy texture.

"I just…Missed you terribly." Her arms laced around his neck and his arms instantaneously wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer towards his warmth - or what he could give.

"Yeah Rae…" Cyborg closed his eyes, inhaling her lavender scent that clung around the crook of her neck and collarbone. "Me too…Sorry y'know…For being a green glove."

A chuckle, melodious and peaceful. "So, uh. Do you want to move from square one?" The anxiousness in the voice nearly makes Cyborg smirk. It looks like even Raven could get jumpy around people too.

"I guess so. As long as you don't become a jealous girl." Cyborg grinned, gripping his soul mate's - yes soul mate, he loved her even if they were just moving from square one - chin between his index and his thumb and bringing her closer to his lips. "Because we both know that me and Bee just wouldn't work out."

Then, that irresistible, sultry Raven smirk that could probably bring a thousand men to their knees, took over his little empaths face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. My room at six. Then we'll talk properly." Raven guaranteed him, pressing her forehead against Cyborg's in an act of intimateness. "Even if…Even if people tell us we aren't meant to be. Even if I tell you that we aren't meant to be…Even if you tell me that we aren't meant to be…"

A lone, grey finger slid up his chest and collar to rest on his lips. "Just remember that even if you are someone that tears me up inside sometimes, someone that is one of the bravest man I know even if he is also the most cowardly man I know sometimes…Just remember that I love you Cyborg."

The finger slid away and was replaced with cool lips. The lips stayed to his for a while, so long that Cyborg had forgotten that he was being pressed against the couch by Raven's strong thighs.

By morning, Raven is gone physically but deep within Cyborg's dreams she is still there…Waiting with that seductive, angelic smirk.

And green gloves on both her hands.

_Okay so Raven is just a little OOC but I kinda like writing Raven like that ;D It was great fun and I just enjoy the fact that I can make Raven sultry and seductive. It's a very confusing fic I won't lie to you but I'm sure you'll get what I mean. Oh and grammar hasn't been checked I'm afraid because I thought you deserved an update y'know?_


End file.
